1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of neurology and protein chemistry. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel anti-proliferative effects of sodium butyrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Atherosclerotic plaque development involves several synchronized events such as adhesion, migration, proliferation and transformation of cells and these events are mediated by growth factors and cytokines. Recently, attention has been focused on platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF) in the etiology of atherosclerosis because of its mitogenic, chemotactic, and vasoconstrictor effects on vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMC). In view of the fact that vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation contributes to hypertension, atherosclerosis and restenosis after angioplasty, development of new pharmaceutical agents to inhibit vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation is highly desirable.
Sodium butyrate, a natural bacterial fermentation product produced in mammalian colon has been shown to have a potent anti-proliferative effect on several cancer cells. In addition to its antineoplastic activity, sodium butyrate induces changes in cellular morphology, alters the expression of cellular genes, modulates hormone action and hormone receptors as well as growth factor receptors. Sodium butyrate has also been shown to inhibit the high fat diet-induced mammary tumorigenesis. Additionally, sodium butyrate has been used in preliminary clinical trails to treat certain acute leukemias and stable butyrate derivatives are developed with a view to use these compounds to treat mammary carcinoma.
The prior art is deficient in the lack of effective means of inhibiting the proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells and retarding the atherosclerotic process involved in cerebrovascular disease. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.